


Deck the Halls

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [6]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja decorates Alex's hospital room for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

The hospital was a sad place in the holidays. Especially at night. It was so sterile and heartbreakingly full, and silent but for the beeping of machines and the occasional cough or pained groan.

Katja made her way through the halls silently, her socked feet muffling her progress. Barely any doctors and nurses were on for the midnight shift, which was a good thing. Nobody would see her.

She reached Alex’s room and slipped inside, closing the door with a quick hum. Nobody seemed to hear her, but just in case, she hummed another spell to soundproof the room. Katja stopped for a moment to look sadly at her sleeping girlfriend. It was Alex’s own fault that she was in here, and that she had to stay in here for the holidays. If Alex wasn’t so reckless, the doctors might trust her to not hurt herself even worse at home.

Katja looked away from Alex and at the stark whiteness surrounding her. Alex liked white, or at least she liked it on her girlfriend, but this was just too much white. And it was Christmas, but the room just looked so bare. So Katja pictured the decorations she wanted and began to hum.

By some coincidence, the decorating spell sounded exactly like a popular Christmas carol that used the same theme of decking halls. Only Katja didn’t use that much holly, and certainly not whole boughs of it. She used more tinsel.

Alex had her own private ward in the hospital, partly because of her frequent visits to it, but mostly because a mysterious donor had bought it for her. Katja didn’t care about the constant teasing that her sisters gave her about it. It had been a great purchase. And it wasn’t like it was never used. The result was that Katja could decorate it as she pleased without worrying about waking the other occupants that were in the other wards.

Tinsel appeared draped over the walls, where it would glitter in the light from the window when the sun came up. Red, velvety ribbons were tied around the bedhead, and the hospital linen got some little additional holly embroidered into the edges.

Finally, a little fully-decorated Christmas tree appeared at the foot of Alex’s bed. Katja frowned and moved it to the corner with a wave of her hand. The doctors and nurses would need to check the chart at the end of Alex’s bed.

Katja added some Christmas lights up near the ceiling as an afterthought. She enchanted them to dim when Alex slept, but they would be something nice for her to look at when she couldn’t sleep.

And then, finally, Katja finished the spell. She sank down on the end of Alex’s bed, suddenly exhausted. The spell had taken a lot out of her, although she had used many of them. She cancelled the soundproofing spell and unlocked the door, and that made her feel a little better. But she still felt tired. Maybe she could just take a little nap…

Alex woke up the next morning to feel something pressing up against her legs.

 _“I didn’t know the hospital had a cat,”_ she thought, and then she opened her eyes and slowly grinned as she saw just who was curled up at the foot of her bed.

“Hey,” said Alex, moving her leg just enough to nudge Katja awake.

“Oh. Hi,” said Katja. She blinked at her girlfriend, then sat up.

“Your bedhair is adorable,” said Alex with a giggle, then winced as it hurt her broken ribs.

“I wasn’t supposed to sleep until morning,” said Katja, patting down her hair. “How are you feeling today?”

“Like I want to get out of here,” said Alex. She finally noticed a sparkle out of the corner of her eye. “Huh, looks like a little Christmas elf visited in the middle of the night.”

“You could say that,” said Katja. “I just wanted to make your hospital room prettier. Because you’re in hospital for the holidays. Again.”

“So you came into my room and decorated while I was sleeping?” asked Alex. “You didn’t watch me sleep, I hope.”

“Yes,” said Katja, “I decorated your room while you were sleeping. I was too busy decorating to do anything creepy, though. Not that I’d do anything creepy.”

“Well, thanks,” said Alex. “It looks a lot nicer in here now.”

“There’s even a Christmas tree so you can open presents together under it with your family,” said Katja.

“You didn’t have to do that,” said Alex.

“Yes I did,” said Katja. “Because I love you. Merry Christmas.”

“Aww. Come here,” said Alex. Katja crawled up the bed beside her and laid down beside her girlfriend, resting her head gently on the pillow. Alex couldn’t move to hug her, her ribs being too sore, so instead she merely turned her head slightly to gently press a kiss to Katja’s lips.


End file.
